


Dessert

by thecarlysutra



Series: Service [3]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Food, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Maverick asks Ice for a session, and ends up with something sweet.





	Dessert

  
Maverick found Ice at his locker in the command locker room after a hop. They were alone in there, but Maverick still leaned in close and spoke quietly. 

"Hey," he said. 

"Maverick," Ice said smoothly. "You look a little flustered. What's on your mind?" 

Maverick blushed. Sometimes he felt like Ice could see through him. It made him feel naked, exposed, and he hated how much he liked it. "I, um, I was wondering if we could have … you know, a, um, session tonight?" 

Ice smiled just a little, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "All right. Did you have anything specific in mind, or would you like me to choose?" 

"I want you to choose." 

"Done. I'll be at your house at 1830; you will be waiting for me in the kitchen, seated at the table facing away from the door. Understood?" 

"Yes. I—naked?" 

"No. You'll stay dressed until I say otherwise." 

"Okay," Maverick said. 

(They had discussed the use of _sir_, but it made Maverick think of work instead of the intimacy he wanted with Ice even when Ice had him tethered to the bed, so even when they were deep in it, Ice was Ice and Maverick was Maverick.) Maverick finished his business at his locker, and went through the rest of the day with butterflies in his stomach. 

***

At six o'clock, Maverick sat down at his kitchen table with a glass of water. (He had gotten sick once from not hydrating properly, so now it was a rule.) He knew he had half an hour until Ice got there, but he was too nervous to do anything else. He sat, and he waited, trying to ignore his fluttering nerves, trying to ignore his growing erection. 

He watched the sun set, and he tried to breathe. 

At 1830 on the dot, Maverick heard keys in his front door. He forgot to breathe for long enough that his head swam. He gulped in a hungry breath, trying to figure out what was taking Ice so long, but he knew he wasn't supposed to turn around, so he just waited, swallowing down his nerves as best he could. 

Finally, he heard Ice in the kitchen, his soft steps on the linoleum. Ice walked up behind him, one hand caressing his cheek, running lightly through his hair. 

"Good boy," Ice purred. "Stay." 

Ice slipped something over Maverick's eyes, and pulled it tight as he tied it behind his head. Everything was dark, and soon Maverick's other senses picked up the slack. He could smell Ice's wintery cologne, feel the small movements of his fingers against his neck. He listened to him breathing, slow and steady. 

Ice slid his hand under Maverick's. "I want you to stand up and turn around. Take my hand; I'll help you." 

It was odd, moving without sight. Maverick grabbed onto Ice's hand, and then with his other hand grabbed his arm to steady himself. He got to his feet, facing Ice, holding onto him. 

"Okay?" Ice asked gently. 

"Yes." 

"We're going to walk down the hall and into the bedroom. You can hold onto me; I won't let you fall. Are you ready?" 

"Yes." 

They took it slow. Ice walked a step in front of Maverick, and Maverick shuffled along behind him, holding his hand. It was a little scary and a little thrilling, trusting Ice that much. As soon as he was asked to do it, he knew instantly that he did. Trust him like that. He flushed thinking about it, and smiled. Ice didn't say anything, but he gave Maverick's hand a little squeeze. 

They arrived in the bedroom. Maverick heard Ice turning on the light. Ice led him within a few feet of the bed, and then stopped. 

"Stand still. I'm going to undress you." 

Maverick shivered. Ice undressed him slowly, letting his fingers trail over the newly bared skin. By the time he was done, Maverick was shaking, his skin covered with goosebumps, and not from any chill. 

Ice took his hand. "Three steps, and then you're going to kneel for me." 

Ice held his hand as he shuffled forward, then sank to his knees. He found the floor beneath him cushioned; Ice had put down a pillow for him. 

"Go ahead and sit back on your haunches, Mav."

Maverick did as he'd been told, finding a comfortable position on his knees. Ice cupped his cheek in his hand, his thumb rubbing gently over the sensitive spot at the corner of his mouth, before putting a little distance between them. Maverick listened; Ice had sat down on the bed in front of him. He wasn't very far away at all. 

Maverick heard a noise he couldn't place. His heart raced. 

"Keep your hands to yourself," Ice said. "I will remind you once; if you have to be reminded again, you will be punished. Understand?" 

"Yes," Maverick said, and grabbed onto the bit of pillowcase he could get a hold of so Ice wouldn't even have to remind him once. 

"Open your mouth." 

Maverick obeyed. He expected Ice's cock, but Ice gently placed something else on his tongue. It was too soft to be any part of Ice, and the taste was wrong, though it was both salty and slightly sweet, just like Ice was. 

"Take a bite, Mav. Chew and swallow. If you can tell me what it is, you can take the blindfold off." 

Maverick took a bite. The bottom was soft, but the top was a bit chewy, and he had to tear it a bit to get a piece off. He chewed slowly, tasting the familiar, but not quite obvious flavor. It was a bit sweet, more salty, and slightly metallic, but in a pleasant way. The top was smooth and just a little tough, and the bottom was soft and malleable. There was a third part he couldn't quite make out; it was very thin and tougher than the top, and didn't have much taste. He tried to imagine what it would look like, all three pieces put together, and he laughed. 

"Sushi," he said. "That good stuff from the Japanese place on third." 

Ice removed the blindfold. Maverick looked up to see him smiling down at him. "Such a smart boy," he purred, and Maverick blushed. "Would you like some more?" 

"Yes, please." 

Ice plucked another piece of sushi from the tray on Maverick's bedside table, and held it out for him, brushing his lips. _No hands,_ Maverick reminded himself, and he opened his mouth and let Ice feed him. Ice was gentle and careful, and it was oddly intimate, Ice controlling how much he ate and how fast, his fingers brushing Maverick's mouth as he guided the sushi in. Maverick found he liked it, and he was a little sad when it was over. 

"Would you like dessert, Maverick?" Ice asked. "You've been such a good boy; I didn't have to remind you about your hands even once. I think you deserve something sweet, don't you?" 

Maverick blushed, and preened. "What's for dessert?" 

Ice regarded him. He leaned back, putting his weight on his arms behind him. His hips were cocked, and he was smiling the way he did when he knew something Maverick didn't. 

"Me, Maverick. However you'd like me. But you have to _ask_ for it." 

Maverick's jaw dropped. Ice laughed a little, but not meanly, and Maverick collected himself, closing his mouth and thinking hard. He wasn't always given an opportunity like this, and he didn't want to waste it. 

"Can I eat you out?" he asked finally. "Please?" 

"Of course you can, Maverick. Would you like me to undress myself, or would you like to do it for me?" 

"I want to. Please." He almost got up, but remembered just in time to wait. 

Ice smiled. He combed his fingers through Maverick's hair. "Such a good boy," Ice said. "You may get up. You may use your hands. And you may come when you like; you do not have to ask my permission." 

Maverick grinned. He stood, taking Ice by the shirt front and tugging him forward an inch or two. 

"Thank you, Iceman," he said. "Do I have permission to kiss you?" 

"Wherever you'd like." 

Maverick kissed his mouth, slowly at first, savoring the taste of him. Ice closed his eyes and leaned into it, and Maverick began undressing him slowly, starting with the buttons of his shirt. He pushed Ice's shirt off his broad shoulders, and then crouched down, kissing down Ice's chest and stomach. Ice's fingers tightened in Maverick's hair, and he moaned quietly. Maverick unbuttoned Ice's fly, carefully pulled down the zipper. He kissed Ice's hip and his knees as he bared them. Ice sat down on the bed, and Maverick took off his shoes and socks. Ice grabbed something out of the bag on the bedside table, a small bottle he tossed to Maverick, and then he turned onto his stomach, making himself comfortable. 

Maverick looked at the bottle. It was lube, flavored: vanilla cupcake. 

"How did you know I was going to ask to do this?" Maverick asked, and Ice laughed. 

Maverick climbed up on the bed. Ice was so beautiful laid out for him, and he wasted a moment just taking in the sight of him. He leaned down and kissed the small of his back, the curve of his ass. Ice sighed in a pleased sort of way, and Maverick ran his fingers along Ice's side to feel him shiver. 

"Can I put my fingers inside you?" he asked. 

"Fingers, tongue, end of list." 

"Understood." 

Maverick flipped up the cap on the little bottle of lube. It smelled like icing. He coated his first two fingers with it, rubbed them together a bit to warm it up. Then he slid his slick fingers into the crease of Ice's ass, smearing the lube over him. Ice sighed again, and Maverick leaned down over him, dipping his tongue into the crevice. The lube was sweet, like vanilla icing, but he could still taste Ice beneath it. Better still, he could feel Ice shiver under his tongue. Maverick grinned, and teased him some more, swirling his tongue around slowly, and then worming a finger up into him. He fingered Ice slowly, waiting until he whined to add another finger. Ice squirmed on his hand, mewling quietly, as Maverick fucked him with his fingers. 

"Can I touch your cock, Ice? Please?" 

Ice panted. "You may." 

Ice turned to his side, pressing himself further onto Maverick's fingers. Maverick fingered him with one hand; with the other, he took Ice's cock into his fist, pumping him slowly. Ice writhed on Maverick's fingers and thrust into his hand, and after a moment, he was coming, crying out and shivering, then going limp. 

Maverick withdrew his hands. Ice turned into his back, looked up at Maverick with heavily lidded eyes. 

"Come here," he said. "Give me that." 

Maverick handed over the lube, and he crawled over Ice. Ice pulled him down, his hand in his hair, and kissed him. "You did that beautifully, Mav. I love the way you make me feel." 

Maverick blushed, ducked his head. Ice kissed him, and he opened the lube one handed. 

"Come here," he murmured, and Maverick fit himself into Ice's embrace. 

Ice poured some lube into his right palm, and took Maverick's cock into his slick hand. Maverick groaned, and tried to be patient as Ice pumped his cock slowly and with a good grip. He grabbed onto Ice's shoulders, panting against his neck. 

"Come for me, pretty baby," Ice whispered against his ear, and in a moment, Maverick's vision shimmered as his orgasm exploded through his body. 

Ice kissed him, hot and wet and so, so good. Maverick melted into it, melted into the embrace, feeling every inch of Ice's skin against his. 

"Did you enjoy this session, Maverick?" 

"Yes. Very much." 

"That's good, baby. And you did so well." 

Ice kissed him again, holding him tight. Maverick closed his eyes, and snuggled in close, feeling safer than he'd ever felt in his life right here, in Ice's arms.  



End file.
